Tara Raven's Sister Book 1: Secrets
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: A mysterious girls shows up Raven remmembers her and the titans accecpt her as one of thier own. Tara has her secrets but everyone does don't they? then again most peoples secrets don't involve a life or death solution. Book 1 of 4 Under reconstruction
1. Chapter 1 Sisters

**A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans but this idea is all mine. I do own Tara and the over Characters you won't recinguze in the future chapters. This is yet another revision and hopefully the las time I do it to this story. If you've seen my other versions and are still with me I am sorry I just think of ways to make this better. So please bear with me. I think this is the last time I'll redo this.**

Chapter 1: Sisters

The Titans were relaxing; it had been quiet almost all day. It had actually been a quiet week fir them. Raven was reading, Robin and Starfire were watching Cyborg beat Beast Boy, play Mario karts. The alarm went off and was followed by a collective groan from four Titans. Raven kept quiet as she placed her book down.

"Trouble," Robin said as he walked over to the computer.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Doesn't say but let's go," Robin said as he took off out the door. The others followed closely behind him.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Raven thought. She was the last one out the door.

The Titans arrived at the jewelry store where they saw a girl with waist length blond hair, amber eyes; she was wearing a plain navy blue sweater, and a pair of brown capri pants, with a belt with many pouches.

_'Terra,'_ Beast Boy thought, his eye lit up for a second, but he realized it wasn't her when he saw her eyes. He felt his heart shatter again.

"So you're the Titans?" The girl asked as she turned around to face them.

"Who are you," Robin demanded.

"I was expecting you guys to be different," the girl said ignoring Robin's comment, "This should be fun."

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, as he and the other Titans attacked. The girl jumped up onto the counter and smirked. Her eyes started to glow a dark blue.

'What is she doing?" Robin thought. He looked to his side only to be hit by something green. He was knocked to the ground as beast Boy attacked him. It took him a second to realized what was happening and another to get out from under the green changeling.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" Robin yelled as he backed away from him. Beast Boy growled and attacked Starfire. "Beast Boy stop," Robin yelled as he lunged at the lion. He and Cyborg started to wrestle Beast Boy.

"He won't listen to you," the girl said. She was sitting on the counter now she seemed bored. She had her chin resting in her left hand, and was looking at her nails on her other hand.

"Who are you," Raven asked. She tried to go forward but there was a barrier between her and the girl. She seemed familiar like she knew this girl from somewhere along time ago. She had no idea why this girl was familiar other than the obvious that she looked almost exactly like Terra. Raven, using her powers, broke through the barrier.

"Rachel," the girl said, in disbelief, her composure fell, and she let her guard down. Beast boy stopped growling at Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

Raven's eyes went wide in shock, "Tara."

The girl nodded, Raven smiled, and the barrier Tara had put up fell. Raven mentally slapped herself. How could she be so dumb.

"Raven what are you doing?" Robin asked confused.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Why aren't you finishing her?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh…guys this is my sister, Tara," Raven said.

"You have a sister," Beast Boy said his eyes wide in shock.

"Why were you robbing this place?" Robin asked. If Raven could trust her he could. He just wanted an answer as to why she was doing this.

"Oh…" Tara said.

"Yeah why?" Raven asked, her younger sister.

"I-I" Tara stammered. The look Raven was giving her made her uncomfortable, she didn't know why but it did. "I-I gotta go," She said and she ran from the building, leaving the Titans confused. She couldnt tell Raven why. She knew Raven would hate her if she knew the truth. Raven then ran after her.

"Somebody wanna tell me what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

Raven followed Tara, "Tara what's wrong?"

Tara stopped running and turned to face her sister, "You weren't supposed to be here," Tara said, "He said you were dead," she said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked confused by her sister's sudden outburst.

"He told me they destroyed you," Tara said tears stung her eyes. She refused to cry for it was a sign of weakness. It didn't matter that raven was her sister she was going to show her weakness.

"Who?" Raven asked confused.

"Slade," Tara said looking at the ground. She bit her upper lip and waited for Raven to get mad at her. She knew Slade must be a bad guy if he lied about Raven being dead.

"Slade," Raven repeated.

"Yes he told me you were gone because of the titans," Tara said.

"You believed him," Raven said.

"I didn't know who he was or anything about him, Rae I'm sorry I didn't know," Tara said. Her tears finally fell. She couldn't help it she was weak she always had been. Compared to Raven she was weak. She adkired Raven and her ability to keep her emotion in check even thogh she didnt really have a choice. She turned to leave. Raven put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Wait Tara where are you going?" Raven asked.

"I'm leaving you probably don't even trust me," Tara said.

"I don't sense that you're evil," Raven said in a monotone, and she shrugged.

"Y-you trust me?" Tara asked surprised.

"Yea," Raven said.

"Why?" Tara asked. She was confused she obviously had been working for the Titans enemy and Raven trusted her. She knew her sister had big trust issues. She hadn't expected this.

"Like I said I don't sense any evil around you," Raven said.

Tara smiled and hugged Raven, "Thanks Rae."

"You're hugging me," Raven said, rolling her eyes, "So Tara what about the others?"

"Oh them, well we got separated on our way to earth," Tara said, "So now what? What will you friends say?" she said hurriedly. She didn't want them to know what she had done, or who she had worked for.

"Come on you can stay at the tower with us," Raven said. "And we'll come up with something," she added. Tara smiled and the two girls headed back to David's Jeweler, where the titans were.

"Is everything ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"So Tara where are you staying," Beast Boy asked.

"Oh nowhere," Tara said truthfully.

"You can stay with us," Robin suggested.

"Uh…Ok," Tara said.

"Greetings where did you come from, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked.

"Uh…Azerath, purple, and sure," Tara said slowly.

"Glorious," Starfire said as she gave Tara a bone-crushing hug.

"Need…Air." Tara gasped.

"Oh sorry," Starfire said as she let go of Tara.

"Tara this is Robin the leader, you've met Starfire, and the big metal guy is Cyborg and…" Raven said as she said she pointed to each member of the team, "And the grass stain is Beast Boy," she finished in a bored tone

"Nice to meet you all," Tara said.

"Hi," Robin held out his hand, Tara shook it.

"So Tara if you're Raven's sister why don't you look like her," Beast Boy asked.

"Well I don't know but..." Tara said but Rave elbowed her in the stomach, "ow what was that for?" Raven glared at her, "Oh you didn't tell them about the others did you?" Tara said.

"What others?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing forget I even brought it up," Tara said smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2 Girl Talk and Spies

**_Chapter 2: Girl Talk and Spies_**

"So Tara what are your powers?" Beast Boy asked as they left the jewelry store.

"Same as Rae's," Tara said. "And I can control animals, that's what I did to you," she said scratching the back of her head nervously. "Sorry," she said. They took Tara back to the tower, Beast Boy trailed behind as a bird; he just couldn't stop thinking about Terra.

'_She looks so similar_,' he thought sadly.

* * *

They all walked into the tower, Tara stared around wide eyed. She looked aroundthe big living room and took in everything she could. The place was huge and this was only the living room.

"You, live here?" she asked in an awed voice.

"Yeah," Robin said chuckling at Tara's reaction.

"Tara, you can stay on the couch until we can set stuff up for you," Raven said.

"That's fine, I'm used to crashing on the floor," Tara said smiling slightly.

"Oh! New friend you mustn't crash on the floor! Wouldn't that be painful?" Starfire said surprised. The others laughed slightly.

"No, Star, it just means sleeping on the floor,," Robin explained.

"Oh ok, as long as she is not getting hurt," Starfire smiled.

"I have an idea," Tara said suddenly, "But the guys have to leave the room," Raven groaned slightly knowing what Tara was getting at. She hated when Tara did this. She had not seen her sister in years she was sure she knew where this was going.

"Why do we have to leave?" Cyborg asked surprised.

"Because it's girl talk, and when I say girls I don't mean Coed," Tara said, giving the three boys a look that clearly said I-catch-you-spying-and-you're-dead. "I have not seen Rae in years and I need to talk to her," she said.

"All right, all right we'll leave," Robin said holding up his hands in front of his face, and the three left.

"All right you two, I wanna get to know you better so tell me about yourselves," Tara said clasping her hands together.

"Tara you know me," Raven said annoyed. _'Why do I have to be here,'_ she thought.

"Rae, it's been four years," Tara said, "So I knew you up until you were thirteen,"

"Fine," Raven said resting her chin in her palms.

"Ok, Starfire you first," Tara said turning to the warrior princess.

"I lived on a distant planet called Tameran, up until a few years ago when I escaped from the Gordanians and came to earth hoping I would be safe," Starfire said, "Then I met Robin, and awhile after Beast Boy, then Cyborg, and when I tired myself out Raven saved me," she said with a smile towards Raven. "I was the youngest princess of Tameran and I'm the heir to the throne," she said and Tara looked confused.

"Wait if you're the youngest than how come you're the heir?" she asked.

"My oldest brother passed on while locked in combat with a Gordanian after he saved me," she said bowing her head.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

"I am fine," she lifted her head and gave a small smile. "Then there is my older sister Blackfire, she is most un-nice," she said with a scowl. "She once tried to force me into a marriage I did not want."

* * *

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" Robin asked his arms crossed, his eye brow raised, Cyborg was walking towards them as well. He had decided to come and check to make sure Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't eavesdropping on the girls.

"Yeah man, you saw that look Tara gave us," Cyborg said, "I mean if looks could kill." He shuddered slightly at the thought of he death guard Tara had given them.

"Well be quiet and you won't get caught," Beast Boy said with a smirk, "Beside don't you want to know if they are talking about you," he gave Robin a look.

"Why would they be talking about me?" Robin asked an eyebrow cocked.

"Hello Starfire is your girlfriend," Beast Boy said rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah, I know that but….but…." Robin was at a loss for words.

"Exactly," Beast Boy smirked, and leaned his ear against the door again.

* * *

"So either of you like anyone?" Tara asked her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. She wanted to get to know Starfire a lot better and sh wanted to get to n ow Raven again as well. So she was going with the obvious questions.

"I have no interest for anyone," Raven said in a monotone, she was floating cross legged and her arms were crossed over her chest. Tara looked up at her sister skeptically but stopped when she got a death glare. She should know better Han to hallenge Raven.

"Ok Rae," Tara said rolling her eyes, Starfire giggled. "What about you Star," she asked.

Starfire turned pink, "Well….uh…..I am…" she said unsure how to say it.

"She's with Robin," Raven finished for her.

"Oh," Tara said smiling widely. "So you're like his girlfriend,"

"If that is what I am called than yes," Starfire said nodding her head confidently. She now understoodthe earth term for the word 'girlfriend.'

* * *

"Hey bird boy, they're talking about you," Beast Boy whispered.

"I really don't care about this," Robin said his face turned the other way.

"You know you can leave anytime you want," Beast Boy pointed out. Cyborg had all ready given in and was listening along with the green teen. Beast Boy did have a point though. He could leave at any time. They weren't forcing him to stay. "Ohh, they're talking about the kiss," he said smirking as Robin finally gave in and leaned towards the door. _'I knew that'd get him,'_ Beast Boy thought.

* * *

"So have you and Robin kissed yet?" Tara asked smiling.

Starfire went a little pink again, "Yes, we have…..twice," she looked at her fingers as if they were the most interesting things.

"Twice?" Tara said.

"Yes," she said, "The first time I kissed him was when we first met….."

"When you first met?" Tara interrupted.

"Yes, so that I could learn to speak English," Starfire nodded her head. "Tameraneans instantaneously learn any new language through lip contact," Tara nodded her head in understanding.

"Please continue," Tara said, as if she were a Therapist and Starfire was her patient.

"The second time was when we visited Tokyo," Starfire said. "We had just defeated Daizo and set Brushogun free, and he started rambling about how he was wrong before, and I told him to stop talking, and then it happened, we kissed," she had a dreamy expression on her face. "To me that was the most magical day in my life, it felt like an eternity by the time we broke apart."

"Wow," Tara said.

* * *

"I told you, you would want to know," Beast Boy said smugly.

"Shut up," Robin hissed. _'That was how she felt? It was all that and more for me,'_ he thought, hoping the other two couldn't see the pink tint to his cheeks as his face heated up. He did not want to giventhese fuel to tease him with.

"Robin are you blushing," Beast Boy asked. "Dude I didn't even know you could blush."

That comment only made Robin turn redder, "Shut up," he said his teeth clenched and he stormed off. 'Damn horemones!' he thought.

"What's his problem," Beast Boy asked shocked.

"Oh I don't know, it's about 4 feet tall, is green, and smells like tofu," Cyborg said snickering.

"Oh," Beast Boy said smiling then it turned into a frown. "Hey that's not funny," Cyborg had started laughing when Beast Boy said 'Oh.' There was a whoosh behind them and the instantly froze.

"Hello boys," came a very annoyed voice. They turned towards her with innocent looks on both faces.

"Hi, Tara," Beast Boy said with a weak chuckle, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had no realized how loud he and Cyborg were being.

"Uh…..HE MADE ME DO IT!" Cyborg shouted, and he took off down the hall leaving Beast Boy behind.

"Hey ditcher," Beast Boy yelled angrily.

"You're on your own man," Cyborg yelled back.

"So you spied even though I told you not to," Tara said shaking her head smiling.

"Uh…..hold that thought," he said, she looked at him confused, she blinked and he was gone.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" she said shocked and confused.


	3. Chapter 3 Talking Help Heal

**_Chapter 3: Talking Helps Heal_**

"Tara are you coming back," Starfire asked from the couch.

"Yeah," she said turning around, she glanced over her shoulder one last time before reentering the living room, she walked over and sat down on the couch. She shook her head to clear it. Beast by wasn't important rout now.

"May I inquire to who the "others" are?" Starfire asked.

"What?" Tara asked distractedly.

"The others you mentioned earlier," Starfire said innocently.

Tara looked at Raven silently asking permission, "If you must," Raven said waving her hand at Tara.

"Ok, Starfire, this must stay between the three of us," Tara said. Starfire nodded. Raven obviously had a reason for not telling her team about her and the others.

"I swear," Starfire said.

"Ok, the others, are Raven and my friend Shadow he's from Dras-Leona a realm in the universe where Azerath is," Tara said smirking at Raven who looked away. "And then there's Crow," her eyes narrowed, "Our annoying brother, Raven's twin actually," she said.

"Friend Raven, I did not know you had a twin," Starfire said surprised.

"Yeah, well I'd rather not be," Raven said sourly. Tara knew it was no secret she hated Crow at times, but Tara knew she loved him. She loved like any sister should live a brother.

* * *

Later that night, the titans bode Tara good night and went to their rooms, Tara sat on the couch. She wasn't quite sure what to hunk of the Titans. Everything she had heard about them was a lie. She shook her head as she thought about what she had been told. She should've know. Better than ringside a strange man in a strange world.

"Wow, they actually trust me," she said in a whisper. The door 'whooshed' open and looked behind her to see Beast Boy with a pillow and blankets.

"Well why wouldn't we?" he asked walking forward.

"Well, because of earlier, how I sort of fought with you guys," she said, it was partly true. She could not bring herself to tell him shot Slade. She did not want to lose his trust.

"Oh, well you're Raven's sister, and if she can trust you, we trust you," he said shrugging. Tara noticed the sad, look he was trying so hard to hide.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" he looked up at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, even though that was a lie.

"No, something's bothering you, I can feel it," she said frowning at the fact that he would lie.

"So you do have Empathy," he said with a weak chuckle.

"Yes, now don't change the subject, what's bugging you," she asked, he sighed in a defeated sort of way and set the bundle in his arms down, and sat next to her.

"Well….it's just that you…..you remind me of someone," he said, his tone sad.

"I-I do?" she said shocked.

"Yeah, an old friend," Beast Boy said looking over at her. Tara was startled by the hurt coming of the small boy.

"Who was it?" she asked hoping she wasn't pushing her luck.

"Her name was, coincidentally Terra," he said. "She was blond like you and the only difference between you two are your eyes, hers were blue," he said, he had a faraway look in his eyes. "She controlled the earth, but she couldn't control it, so she confided in me and I promised not to tell. Then we had a run in with Slade" he scowled at the name.

"Wh-Who's Slade," she asked, not wanting him to know she knew who he was.

"A bad guy, he helped Terra gain control of her powers, after she ran away thinking I told Robin she couldn't control her powers when he just guessed." he said, looking sad again. "She came back one day, and she said she'd gained more control, and she asked if the offer to join the team was still available, and since we didn't know she was working for Slade we told her it was, Raven was the only one who didn't really trust her," he said remembering how Terra and Raven had fought when ever they talked to one another. "Then when she was part of the team, I finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, and at first she declined, then she appeared outside my window, on a boulder and she took me out of the city, we went a diner, and then we went to an abandoned amusement park, we were having a great time, well that is until Slade showed up.

Right when we almost kissed, and we fought…."

**_Flashback-_**

_Beast Boy ran into the House of Mirrors where Slade had disappeared into. He saw Slade in all the mirrors, and in his blind anger her turned into a bear and began smashing every mirror in his path, he morphed back._

_"Come out you coward," he yelled furious._

_"I'm the coward?" came Slade's voice. "You know, Terra was never your friend."_

_"You're lying," Beast Boy yelled angrily._

_"Am I?" asked Slade, "Terra has been working for me this entire time, you can ask her."_

_Beast Boy swiveled around as he heard glass break behind him, and saw Terra and Slade was a few feet behind her._

_"He's lying,…right," he asked uncertainly._

_"You said you'd trust me no matter what," she said, "What makes this different?"_

_"You know, Slade was right," she took a step toward him as he turned away, "You never really had any friends," her eyes grew wide, and she closed them tears tumbling down her face as she backed up to Slade._

**_End Flashback-_**

"Beast Boy….I'm sorry," Tara said feeling his pain. It was coming off the small teen insrtong waves. It almost iverwhelmed her. Beast Boy didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust Tara more than any of his other friends.

"Yeah, about a couple days of nothing happening, everything had just quieted down, and since when has anything stayed quiet for long?" he asked with a small chuckle. "We were driving home in the T-car….."

_Flashback-  
The T-car pulled up to a red light._

_"Oh come Rae you gotta laugh sometime," Beast Boy asked, when she ignored him he sighed and preceded to tell another joke. "Why did the duck cross the road," he asked._

_"To beat up the idiot that was telling jokes about him?" Raven asked sarcastically, everyone laughed._

_"Oh I see, because a duck lacks the brain power to tell the jokes?" Starfire said. "It is funny"_

_"No, Beast Boy lacks the brain power to tell jokes," Raven said, and Robin and Cyborg who were up front cracked up._

_"Now that was funny," Robin said chuckling as Beast Boy crossed his arms scowling._

_"Lacks the brain power…" Cyborg laughed as the light turned green, and suddenly out of nowhere a giant boulder slammed into the side. The T-car flipped over, and when it stopped Starfire blew her door off with a starbolt, and the others got out as well. "What was that?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head._

_Scene change-_

_Beast Boy entered a cave, where he followed Terra to after she fled in the fight. He heard her scream out in pain a sickening thud. He came around the corner, and saw Terra on all fours her uniform was shredded. As soon as Terra caught sight of Beast Boy her hand glowed yellow._

_"What are you waiting for destroy me," she said angry tears trailing down her cheeks, "That's what you came for isn't it?" she rose to her feet._

_"Terra," he said taking a step closer._

_"Do it," she said, her face was sad. He was stuck under a large rock that Slade made her drop on him. Her hand lifted to strike him once more._

_"Terra you have to break free," he said in a low voice, he felt the pain in his leg._

_"I can't he's in control," she said, her arms were shaking, "I have no choice."_

_"That's a lie, you always had a choice," Beast Boy said angrily. "You chose to betray us, and work for him, you had a choice then, and you have a choice now," he said. _

_"I can't…I just can't," she whispered._

_"Yes you can," he said in an encouraging voice. The rock that was floating above him quivered, and the other four titans ran in._

_"Terra stop," Robin yelled._

_"Terra attack," Slade said. Terra was trying her best to break free from his control. Her eyes turned completely yellow, and she threw the rock at Slade. "What are you doing fool!" Slade yelled. "You work for me!"_

_"Not anymore," she said, as she helped Beast Boy up, there was a rumbling sound, and the earth around them cracked._

_"What's happening," Cyborg asked._

_"Terra's powers must have triggered a volcano," Robin said, as the earth rocked back and forth. "We have to get out of here now," he said, and the four turned to leave. Beast Boy looked at Terra._

_"Come on Terra we gotta go," he said looking at her, she looked sad._

_"I can't leave, I'm the only one who can stop this," she said smiling sadly. She hugged Beast Boy, who was surprised but hugged her back, "Thank you for believing in me," she whispered, and she sent him over to the other side next to the titans._

_"Terra," he whispered._

_"Come on man this place is gonna cave in," Cyborg said._

_"Terra's got it under control," Robin assured. They all ran through the tunnel that lead to the surface, when they heard Terra yell. _

_"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME, ANYMORE!" and she screamed._

_Scene change-_

_The five titans walked down to where they last saw Terra, and found her frozen in a statue, Beast Boy was carrying a plaque, Starfire a bundle of red roses. Starfire bent down and placed them at her feet, while Beast Boy placed the plaque down. _

_"One day we'll find a way to reverse the effects," Raven said._

_"We'll bring her back," Robin assured._

_"I hope you guys are right," Beast Boy said looking up to her stone face. The plaque at her feet said "Terra: A Teen Titan. A True Friend"_

**_End Flashback-_**

"Wow," Tara said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"For making you relive that sad memory," she said quietly.

"No, that's all right, you know this is the first time I've talked about Terra since I last saw her," he said smiling, "And Starfire says it's good to talk, it helps you feel better," he added giving Tara a small smoke.

"What do you mean when you last saw her," Tara asked confused.

"Oh yeah," he said smiling sheepishly. "Well somehow, Terra came back, but the bad thing is she doesn't remember anything about what happene."

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"I had a run in with Slade shortly after she left me," he said, "He said that she doesn't want to remember, but after I attacked him I found out it was a robot, and I thought he'd died when Terra unleashed the volcano,"

"Well I would think he would die," Tara said, "So is he alive now?" she asked playing oblivious.

"Yeah, when Raven ended the world he was working for Trigon, and somehow he regained his flesh and blood," Beast Boy explained.

"So her prophecy came true," Tara said looking at the Boy nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4 Family Issues

**_Chapter 4: Family Issues_**

Tara sat out on the roof, her legs hanging over the edge. She had been with the Titans for a few days now. She inhaled deeply, and looked up at the sky. _'I can't tell them,'_ she thought, sighing. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice the two figures sneaking up behind her. 'I can't keep this from them forever I need to tell them sometime,'

"Hey Oli…." she whipped around and grabbed a fist full of shaggy violet hair before either of the intruders could react..

"Don't you dare call me that," she hissed glaring at the boy whose hair was in her hand, and the door to the roof blew open. "Or I swear to god I will kill you," she hissed angrily to the boy.

"Relax Tara," said a second boy. The boy who Tara was holding his hair, wore a black unitard, and a black cloak, he had shaggy violet hair, and sapphire eyes.

"Could ya release the death grip I promise I won't say it," the boy said.

The other boy was taller than the first, he has jet black hair, and gray eyes, he wore black t-shirt, and dark brown pants, and black boots with silver fastenings, and a deep navy blue cloak.

"What are you two doing here," she asked, "Hold that thought," she said and ran to the door just as Robin and the others appeared, she slammed the door closed and leaned against it.

"Tara what's going on," Robin asked from the other side.

"Nothing, everything is fine," she said. "You two have to leave now," she hissed to the two boys.

"Nah, we wanna meet your friends," the first boy said, "And besides we just got here," he added grinning.

"Crow, Shadow you two have to leave, now, don't test me," Tara said in a low inhuman growl. "I've gotten stronger over the year we've been apart," she said her eyes flashed blue. Then Tara flew forward, and the door flew open as well, Tara groaned.

"Tara are you okay," the black haired boy asked worriedly as he went to help her up. He knelt down next to her. He held his hand out to her.

"Please. Don't. Touch. Me." she said her eyes closed tight.

"Who're you two?" Robin asked.

"Shadow? Crow?" Raven asked confused.

"Yup," the boy with violet hair nodded. "By the way I'm Crow, he's Shadow," he said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Starfire said politely. Tara stood up with slight difficulty and brushed her legs off. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the five Titans.

"All right which one of you geniuses opened the door?" She asked.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire all pointed to Raven, who rolled her eyes. "Like I knew you were against it," she said huffily.

"Why were you trying to hide these two?" Robin asked.

"Uh…." was Tara's oh-so smart reply.

"Yeah why were you," Raven asked, glancing at Tara her hands on her hips.

"Why'd the door burst open?" Beast Boy asked suddenly and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"It burst open cause Tara got angry," Crow said.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten her angry," Shadow pointed out. "And I told you it was a bad idea to sneak up on her and use her real name,"

"Wait Tara isn't your real name?" Cyborg asked.

Tara slapped Shadow over the head. "Idiot," she muttered. "Tara's not my real name, but that's what I go by so let's leave it at that," she said quickly.

"Why don't you want people knowing your name is Olivia," Crow asked. "That's what mom…." that's all he could get out before Tara wrapped her fingers around his neck choking him. Crow was an idiot and did not know when to shut up.

"Idiot." Shadow said shaking his head.

"Tara stop, he's turning blue," Raven said.

"I'll stop when his struggling does," Tara replied hotly.

"Just like old times," Shadow said smiling as he and Raven pried Tara's fingers away from Crow's throat.

"We see you have some family issues we'll leave you be," Robin said, and he ushered Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy back into the tower and closed the door.

"They are not staying here," Tara said haughtily.

"And why not?" Raven asked.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Crow asked, and both his sisters glared at him.

"No, now shut up," they both said.

"Ok," he said and backed away slightly.

"Well I'm waiting," Raven said impatiently.

"Because, I don't want them to," Tara said, sounding childish.

"You're lying," Raven said simply, "What's the real reason,"

"Fine you want the truth," Tara asked, and Raven nodded. "Crow why don't you tell her."

"I don't want to," he said nervously.

"Someone tell me what's going on," Raven said gritting her teeth angrily.

"It's Crow's fault we're all on earth," Shadow said in a bored voice.

"Hey I didn't think the spell would actually work," Crow said defensively.

"And now, none of us can get back," Tara said shooting a death glare at Crow who cringed.

"You can't go back because…..because it was destroyed," Raven said, turning away from the others.

"How do you know," Crow asked, walking over to her.

"I saw it," she said in a low voice. "When I was trying to escape Trigon."

"Wh-What about mom?" Tara asked anxiously.

"She's gone, they're all gone," Raven said, and she vanished in a swirl of black magic.

"Tara are you crying," Crow asked, shocked.

"Crow shut it," she said between tears, "Now is not the time." She could nit believe what Raven had said. Maybe it wasn't an accident they were here.

"All right, but can we stay we have nowhere else," Shadow said.

"I don't care," she said. "I just don't care." and the two left, and she sank to the ground, her face in her hands. The door opened and she heard someone walk towards her. "Go away Crow," she said.

"Um…I'm not Crow," the person said, she turned and saw Beast Boy.

"Sorry," she said, and he sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've been better," she said, her head bent slightly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She turned to him, and cried into his shoulder, he put comforting arm around her. "Why?" her question was slightly muffled.

"Why, what?" he asked confused.

"Why did Raven have to tell me that," she said.

"What did she tell you," he asked quietly.

"My-My mom died," she said, and it was as if she just realized what she was doing, she scooted away from him, immediately missing the warmth. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he said, she looked down at the rocks, and the sea crashing against them.

"Beast Boy do you trust me?" she asked.

"I all ready told you….." he began but she cut him off.

"I mean do **_you_** trust me," she said emphasizing the word "you."

"Yeah I do," he said, she looked over at him, and his eyes told her he wasn't lying.

"Thank you," she said, moving back next to him, and before she realized what had happened she and Beast Boy were centimeters apart, when the door burst open and she almost fell. Beast Boy caught her before she could, and she turned to glare at the person who burst in on them. "CROW!" she screamed jumping up. "You have three seconds," she growled. "3!" and she took off after him, he began screaming like a girl.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled, "I was only checking on you,"

"I don't care, this time you're dead," she yelled and finally caught up to him and jumped on his back knocking him to the ground, she had both his arms bent at painful angles behind his back.

"OW! Let go," he whined.

"No, you deserve this pain," she growled.

"Can't you two get along for two minutes," Shadow asked.

"No," both replied, and Tara pulled on Crow's arms harder.

"Well than at least act you ages," Shadow said.

"Why should I," Crow asked in a pained whimper.

"Well for one, you wouldn't end up in such painful situations," Shadow pointed out.

"Ow…..maybe you're…ow… right." Crow said, "…..Ow…Stop their attached…ow….you know…"

"Not for long they're not," Tara said. And she pulled harder.

"Tara stop," Shadow said.

"Why?" Tara asked, as she pulled harder, "give me one good reason to."

"He's your brother," Shadow said.

"I said a good reason," Tara said. "Besides I don't**_ have_** to listen to you," she put an emphasis on have.

"….Let…ow….go that hurts…ow…" Crow said.

Shadow walked over to Tara and Crow and tried to pull Tara off Crow. Five minutes later he finally got her off. He let go of her and Tara shot a glare at him and left the tower and went out to sit on the shore and sat there until the sun went down. Shadow and Crow were gonna mess things up fir her she just knew it. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

**_Chapter 5: The Truth_**

Tara walked into the tower where she saw Shadow sleeping on the floor and Crow on the couch. She walked over to him and pushed him off and laid down. She was so tired that she didn't care right now that she hurt Crow.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked as he sat up he looked at Tara and saw she was already asleep.

The next morning, Tara woke up to the titans talking in the kitchen.

"So Rae you think their Titans material?" Robin asked.

"Yes I grew up with them," Raven said, "if you don't think so ask them to train with us," she said noticing the disbelieving looks on the other's faces.

"Ok," Robin said.

'_They think I'm Titan material,'_ Tara thought, a smile on her face. Once everyone left she sat up and stretched, she noticed Beast Boy was still there. "Oh m-morning," She said, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Morning," Beast Boy said.

Tara stood up and walked over to the table, "Anything to eat," she asked.

"I made some waffles, but I used soy milk," Beast Boy said.

"Ok anything sounds good I'm starving." Tara said. Beast Boy made her a plate.

"So Tara, Robin wanted me to ask you if you wanted to train with us?" Beast Boy said as he gave her, her plate.

"Sure," Tara said.

"Ok we'll meet the others outside at noon," Beast Boy said, "Oh and he wanted to know if the other two wanted to too," He added as he left. Tara walked over to Shadow and kicked him in the side, and walked over to Crow and kicked him on the head. The two boys sat up.

"What?" They both asked.

"The Titans want us to train with them," Tara said.

"Why?" Crow asked.

"Because they just do," Tara said, and she left and went up to the roof and sat there, until she heard someone moving behind her, "Go away Crow," she said annoyed.

"I'm not Crow," came a silky male's voice. Tara turned around and saw a man, he had blonde hair, and his eyes were amber just like hers, and his skin was pale almost white. He was wearing a white tuxedo type coat, with silver armor over his chest, white pants, white shoes and a white cape.

"Who are you?" Tara asked.

"You take after me," He said.

"Who are you?" Tara demanded. She stood up and got ready to attack this strange demon.

"Arella never told you," He said a wicked smile on his face.

"Tell me what?" Tara asked confused, "How did you know my mother?"

"My dear Child is that anyway to talk to your father?" The man said.

"My…my father?" Tara said confused.

"Yes," the man said, "My name is…"

"Kalzar," Raven said from the door way. Tara turned around and saw Raven, Crow, and Shadow standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I can see my daughter can't I?" Kalzar asked.

"You know that our mom doesn't want you near her," Crow said.

"Wait what's going on?" Tara asked.

"You never told her," Kalzar said.

"Tell me what?" Tara asked.

"That I'm your father my dear," Kalzar said annoyed.

"You may be her father but she will not end up with you," Shadow said.

"I'll be back," Kalzar said, as he left in a portal he summoned.

"Ok you guys are hiding something, now spill," Tara said her arms crossed.

"Ok Tara you might wanna sit down for this," Crow said.

"Kalzar is your father," Raven said.

"But Mom…'" Tara said.

"Is your mom you just have a different dad," Shadow said.

"What?" Tara said as she sat down, "Why didn't you guys tell me?'"

"Arella didn't want us to tell you," Shadow said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"She wanted to protect you," Crow said.

"From what?" Tara asked.

"You see Kalzar wants you and your twin sister to help him take over the world," Raven said.

"My twin sister?' Tara said.

"Yes we don't know who she is but she lives in the human world," Shadow said.

"So she lives on earth," Tara said.

"Yes," Crow said.

"So you lied to me all these years." Tara said.

"We're sorry Tara but we didn't have a choice." Shadow said.

"When did you plan on telling me?" Tara asked her fists clenched and her eyes shut.

"Tara we're sorry," Raven said.

"When?" Tara asked.

"Well you see…uh…Shadow," Crow said.

"Rae," Shadow said.

"Mom was planning to tell you when you were older and since she died well we never really planed on telling you," Raven said.

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"Because…You see…uh…" Crow began but he couldn't find what to say.

"Because we didn't know how you'd react." Raven said.

"You guys better go before I get really angry," Tara said through gritted teeth. The three slowly backed away and went down into the tower and left Tara alone. She could not believe what they had just told her. She didn't know if she could trust them when they said Arella was her mom. She doubted it. She looked nothing like her she was probably sent to Arella for protection from her father.

* * *

At noon all the Titans Crow and Shadow were outside.

"Where's Tara?" Starfire asked.

"Uh…She's on the roof," Crow said.

"You gonna go get her?" Raven asked.

"No way, I don't want to die," Crow said, shaking his head.

"Wimp," Shadow muttered.

"I'll get her," Beast Boy offered, he turned into a bird and flew up to the roof where he saw Tara sitting at the edge of the tower.

"Hey," He said.

"Oh hey BB," She said not looking at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's noon," He said.

"Oh I lost track of time," She said.

"Come on the others are waiting," Beast Boy said. Tara nodded and stood up and followed him. She didn't feel like training but she had to. It would be a distraction from her thoughts which were a mess right now. 


	6. Chapter 6 Tara's tiwn sister

**_Chapter 6: Tara's twin sister_**

After training everyone was exhausted. They all slowly made their way into the tower and to the living room.

"I'm so tired," Beast Boy said falling back on to the couch.

"I think everyone is," Tara said as she sat down next to him, Starfire sat on her other side. The alarm went off.

"Trouble," Robin said.

"Who is it?" Raven asked as she stood up.

"Slade," Robin said.

"Let's go," Raven said. Everyone left, and they arrived an abandoned construction site several minutes later.

"Ok keep quiet he could be anywhere," Robin said. Everyone nodded and headed into the site. And split into groups of two. Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Crow, Shadow and Raven, and Beast Boy and Tara. Beast Boy and Tara were the first to run into trouble with some Slade bots.

"Robin-" Beast Boy said but his communicator got knocked out of his hands as a sladebot attacked him. Tara hurried over and picked it up, "Porcupine head get your butt over here we need your help," Tara said.

"We're on our way," Robin said.

"Hurry," Tara said as the communicator got blasted into pieces. Tara looked up and saw Beast Boy being over taken by Slade bots. "Beast Boy duck," she yelled. Beast Boy ducked down as Tara summoned a metal beam and shot it across at the Slade bots, and dropped it on them smashing them, and like magic 50 more appeared. Raven, Shadow, Robin, and Starfire arrived.

"About time," Tara yelled as she tried to fight off several sladebots.

"Sorry it took so long," Robin yelled as he attacked a few robots. One jumped on his, back and Starfire shot it with a starbolt. They then worked together to take on several of the robots. They seemed to nbd doing a pretty good job.

"Where is Cyborg and Crow?" Tara asked.

"Right here," Cyborg yelled as he shot a robot behind Tara. The fought off the robots. The Robot's numbers seemed to be dwindling. Tara saw Slade, no one else saw him so when he left she followed. No one except, Beast Boy, noticed her leave so he followed herwondering where she was going.

"Slade," Tara yelled as she chased him, Slade stopped, as he ran into a dead end. He turned around to face her.

"Tara how nice it is to see you again," Slade said.

"Wish I could say the same," Tara said.

* * *

"What's she talking about?" Beast Boy asked himself once he caught up with Tara. "Tara what does he mean see you again," Beast Boy asked. Tara turned around and saw Beast Boy standing behind her.

"I'm so sorry beast boy," Tara said turning around completely to face the changeling. The hurt look on his face hurt her more than anything. She never wanted to hurt him. She knew what he was thinking about. He was funking of the girl he had told her about, Terra.

"About what?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Tara said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked still having no idea about what was going on.

"You idiot she works for me," Slade said.

"No I don't.," Tara said, "Not anymore."

"Tara, no," Beast Boy said.

"You said you trusted me," Tara said, tears forming in her eyes. She wanted Beast Boy's trust more than anything. She didn't know why, but she did.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy," Tara said.

"Now where have I heard this?" Slade asked, "Ah yes when he found out that Terra was working for me," He said. Tara could tell he was smirking under that mask of his.

"Beast Boy you said you trusted what makes this so different," Tara asked.

"Sisters do act so much alike," Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Your twin sister acts just like you," Slade said.

"You know who she is?" Tara asked, "How do you know?" She could feel his smugness rolling off him in thick waves, "You lie," she said as she turned away from him.

"Am I?" Slade asked.

"Why should I believe you, you told me she died," Tara said.

* * *

Raven noticed Tara and Beast Boy were gone. Once all the Slade bots were destroyed. She looked around and the two were no where to be seen.

"We did it," Starfire said happily.

"Where are Tara and Beast Boy?" Raven asked looking around trying to find them. Everyone joined in the search but they couldn't find them, until Beast Boy came out of a passage way, closely followed by Tara.

"Where were you two?' Raven asked.

"Nowhere," Tara said as she left, she seemed to be fighting tears. Beast Boy left too without saying a word.

"Uh…" Cyborg said.

"Let's get back to the tower." Robin said.

"Yes," Starfire said as she grabbed Robin and brought him to the tower. Raven, after she arrived at the tower, went up to the roof where she found Tara sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, and her head down.

"Tara are you ok?" Raven asked.

"He found out," Tara said but it was slightly muffled due to the fact she had her face hidden.

"What did who find out?" Raven asked confused.

"Beast Boy found out I worked for Slade," Tara said raising her head a bit. Raven looked at her and saw how sad she looked.

"How?" Raven asked.

"I followed Slade," Tara said. Raven realized she had been crying, "And now he doesn't trust me, and I found out who my twin sister is." Tara said.

"You did? Who?" Raven asked.

"Slade said it was Terra," Tara said.

"Terra was…" Raven said.

"I know Beast Boy told me," Tara said, "When he trusted me," she added putting her head back down. Raven sat down next to her. She could tell this was really bothering Tara. She had never seen Tara so down.

"He'll come around," Raven assured her.

"But what if he doesn't?" Tara asked it was muffled and Raven couldn't understand what she said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I said what if he doesn't?" Tara said annoyed lifting her head a little.

"He will," Raven said.

"I hope your right," Tara said.

"Am I ever wrong," Raven asked.

"Not usually," Tara said. Raven smiled. Tara looked at her sister shocked.

"Ok who are you and what did you do to Raven?" came Crow's voice from the doorway.

"Shut up Crow," Tara and Raven said rolling their eyes. They both turned around to look at him.

"Just comin to see if you're ok," Crow said, "You left in a hurry," he said."Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine," Tara said giving Crow a small smile. 


	7. Chapter 7A Special Place and Becoming Ti

**_Chapter 7: A Special Place and Becoming Titans_**

A few days passed and Tara, she was laying down, with her eyes closed, just soaking up some sun, when a shadow came over her. She cracked an eye open.

"Oh hey BB," She said.

"Tara I just wanted to say sorry for what I did the other day," Beast Boy said sitting down next to her, "I just didn't want us to end like it did with terra,"

"I know what you mean," Tara said, "and by it you mean?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Us…you know our friendship," He said blushing.

Beast Boy hadn't blushed this much in forever. What was she doing to him? He only ever felt this way with one other person Terra; even then it was nothing like he felt now. He liked this new feeling and he planned on keeping it.

"Oh right," Tara said her cheeks tinted pink, "I accept your agrology,"

* * *

Shadow and Crow fit in with the other nicely. At the moment they were on the roof talking.

"So Shady, what do you think of the titans?"Crow asked leaning against the wall. He looked at his best Friend who was looking out at the setting sun. "Shady?" Crow said waving his hand in front of Shadow's face.

"Huh," Shadow turned to look at Crow.

"Hey look, it's Beast Boy," Crow said his short attention span kicking in. "And Tara," he said.

"So," Shadow said.

"He's talking to Tara," Crow said.

"So," Shadow said again.

How he had become friends with Crow was beyond him. Crow was loud annoying, and had a very short attention span at times. Shadow on the other hand was smart, quiet reserved when he needed to, be he never pried into other people's business.

"oncvero satni," Crow said.

"Eavesdropping?" Shadow cocked an eyebrow at Crow.

"Shhh," Crow said, "I'm trying to listen." He hissed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"She's gonna kill you if she catches you," he pointed out.

"If you be quiet she won't find out," Crow said.

"I'm leaving before you get caught," Shadow said walking away.

"Whatever," Crow said.

* * *

Beast Boy scooted closer to Tara, "I trust you," he said and he meant it. He felt as though he could trust her with his life, and he's only known her for three days.

"You do?" Tara asked.

"Yeah and now do you trust me?" He asked a sly grin on his face.

"Of course," Tara said without thinking.

"Then will you come with me I have something I want to show you I've never shown any else." Beast Boy said standing up and he held out his hand. Tara stood up and took his hand. He transformed into a giant bird and took Tara away.

Beast Boy took Tara to a cliff. It was a beautiful sight. she could hear the waves crashing rhythmically against the bottom of the cliff. She could smell the saltiness of the seawater. The setting sun perfected the scene with its light pinks, oranges, purples and all the other colors, you could find in a sunset.

"Beast Boy it's beautiful," Tara said looking out into the horizon. It was a breath taking sight.

"None of the others know about this place," Beast Boy said, looking at Tara's amazed expression.

"This place is amazing," she said.

"Yeah I come out here a lot to just think," Beast Boy said.

"It's beautiful," Tara said again. "And you trusted me to show this to me," she said, "Why,"

"If Raven can trust you why can't I?'" Beast Boy said, "And we can share this place," he added. Tara smiled. She couldn't believe he trusted her so much even after he found out about her working for Slade. No one had ever been so nice to besides her own family, and Shadow's family. She sat down and pulled Beast boy so he was sitting next to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Giving me a second chance," Tara said.

* * *

Later that night at the Tower, Shadow, Crow, and Tara were alone in the living room.

"I'm bored," Tara said she was lying on the couch. Crow was sitting at her feet and Shadow at his other side.

"We're all bored," Shadow said.

"Where are the others?" Crow asked. Tara kicked Crow and he fell of the couch.

"Huh, I'm not so bored anymore," Tara said kicking Crow again.

"Ow stop," Crow whined as he swatted at Tara's feet. A few minutes passed in silence and the titans walked into the living room,

"hey guys," Beast Boy said grinning.

"Oh hey, BB," Tara said turning around. "Where have you guys been?" she asked.

"Could you guys come with us," Robin asked.

"Uh…sure," Tara said a little unsure.

They left the living room. Beast Boy and Starfire took Tara to a room, where she saw a plaque on the door that read, 'Tara' Tara gasped.

"Is this my room?" She asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy said.

"Robin told me to give you this," Starfire said holding out a communicator. Tara took it.

"So I'm a titan?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy said. Tara opened the door to her room. She saw the walls were royal purple and her bed had a lavender pillow and blanket, and saw a circular rug that was a light purple. There was desk by the wall, she walked over to the desk where there was a jewelry box.

"Tara?" Starfire said.

"Did Raven do this?" she asked holding up the jewelry box, tears froming in her eyes.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said.

"New friend please do not cry," Starfire said.

"This belonged to our mother," Tara said. Starfire nodded in understanding. She left the room leaving Tara and Beast Boy alone. "Thank you this is so awesome," she hugged Beast Boy. She quickly let go.

"Sorry," she said her cheeks pink.

* * *

Raven took Shadow to a room where he saw a name Plaque that read, 'Shadow,' "Is this my room?" He asked.

"Yeah," Raven said. "Yeah and this is yours too," She said handing him a communicator.

"I'm a Titan?" He said shocked.

"Yeah," Raven said. Shadow opened the door to his room and went in and saw a bed with dark blue blankets and pillows. The curtains were black and so was the rug. He too had a desk. On the walls was a picture of Dras-Leona.

"Did you do this?" he asked pointing to the picture. It was of the royal palace, where he had lived for most of his life. He hadn't been home in almost three years, it's not that he didn't want to go home, but he wanted to find Tara. Somehow him, Crow and Tara had been separated as they traveled to earth. He ended up in Jump City, near the high school, and Crow by the beach. He had no idea where Tara had shown up, when she arrived on earth.

"Thanks Rae," he said hugging Raven.

"Shadow I don't do hugs you know that" Raven said smiling slightly.

"You don't but I do," Shadow said.

"Stop," Raven said. Shadow pulled away blushing ever so slightly.

"You got to loosen up a bit," Shadow said.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg led Crow to a room where he saw a plaque that read 'Crow' "Am I a…" He began.

"Yes and this is yours." Robin handed him a communicator.

"This is awesome." Crow went into his room and looked around. His bed has crimson blankets and pillows, "Thank you guys,"

"Don't thank us Raven suggested you were Titans material." Cyborg said.

"She did?" Crow asked.

"Yes," Robin said.


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween Surprises

**_Chapter 8: Halloween Surprises_**

It had been two months since Tara, Shadow, and Crow, had become titans and Halloween was just around the corner. They were having a costume party.

"Star how's the guest list coming?" Tara asked, she was put in charge of making thing go smoothly.

"Great," Starfire said handing a list to Tara. Which read:

Argent, Gnaark, Herald, Jericho, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Pantha,Wildebeest, Thunder and Lightening.

"Robin was also able to get his friend Wonder Girl," Starfire said stiffly.

"Great the more the merrier," Tara said. She noticed the look on Starfire's face. "Star Robin is Crazy about you no girl will replace you," she reassured, "I mean the way he looks at you." Starfire smiled. "Just ask him." Crow and Shadow entered the room, followed by a laughing Beast Boy.

"Hey Tara," Crow said, "What's up, What are you doing" He said fast. Tara looked closely at her brother. His pupil was dilated.

"BB what did you do to my brother?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, glaring slightly at the green teen.

"OK before you get mad he bought them himself." Beast Boy said. Raven walked in, she saw Shadow and Crow grinning like Idiots.

"What's with them?" She asked pointing at the two with her thumb.

"OK don't get mad-" Beast Boy said.

"Just tell us," Tara said.

"Ok they had a few Candy bars." Beast Boy said.

"How many?" Raven said.

"About 23 each," Beast Boy said.

"And you let them," Raven said.

"How was I supposed to know they never had candy before," Beast Boy said defensively.

"You gave them candy and now they're on a sugar rush," Raven said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Crow said.

"It is you moron." Tara said. Crow could be such an idiot at times.

* * *

(Halloween)

"Ok the guests should be arriving soon," Tara said. As she left to get ready.

"Well then we better get dressed," Beast Boy said and he too left.

Tara was a pirate, she wore a white long sleeve shirt, a black mini skirt that had a skull on it, she had a black bandana, and black boots that reached just below her knees and folded down. Raven was a vampire. Starfire was Cinderella. She had that ball gown. Robin was Zorro. Beast Boy was Spider Man. Crow was black Spider Man. Shadow was superman.

Soon everybody was in their costumes, and were waiting for their guests to arrive. Soon the room was packed full. Jinx and Kid Flash were a witch, and Harry Potter (Couldn't think of anything else for him)

"Wow this place is packed," Tara said, to Beast Boy who she was dancing with. The two had become closer during the two months. They had become best friends; it was like they had known each other forever.

"Yeah I've only ever seen it packed like this once before," Beast Boy said. "After we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil," he said.

"So, this is the first time you guys are doing this?" Tara asked, as the song ended and a slow one started. The two walked off the dance floor.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. The two leaned against the wall and continued to talk.

* * *

"Hey Sparky," Bumble Bee said as she entered the room. Her team was the last to arrive to the party.

"Hey Bee," Cyborg said. The rest of the team came in. Mas and Menos were a horse. Speedy was dead guy. Aqua Lad was a zombie. Among them was a girl she was a black cat.

"So where are your new members?" Speedy asked as Tara, and Shadow walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Tara," She said she held out her hand to shake.

"Speedy," Speedy said not taking her hand.

"Ignore him he self-centered," Bumble Bee said stepping in front of him, "Bumble Bee, and in the horse are Mas and Menos, they only speak Spanish."

"I'm Shadow and Crow should be here somewhere," Shadow said looking around for the violet haired teen.

"Well these two are…" Bumble Bee said.

"Aqua Lad," Aqua Lad cut in, "And this is my sister…"

"Aqua?" Tara asked looking closely at the girl.

"Tara," The girl said.

"You know Aquamarine?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah," Tara said.

"How?" Aqua Lad asked.

**_Flashback-_**

Tara arrived on earth. She had been to earth before but not where she was now. In the middle of some body of water. Crow and Shadow were dead when she found them.

"Crow!" She yelled, "Shadow! Where are you this isn't funny," there was a splashing noise and a girl rose out of the water. She had short dark blue hair that reached mid way down her back. She had dark purplish eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know why are you here?" Tara asked.

"I'm an Aleantean" The girl said.

"Oh I'm Tara," Tara said nodding in understanding.

"Aquamarine," the girl said.

"So Aquamarine could you help me get to shore," Tara asked. "I don't know how much longer I can tread water,"

"Ok the nearest city is Jump City," Aquamarine said. "And call me Aqua,"

"Ok Aqua lead the way," Tara said.

**_End Flashback-_**

"Oh so that's why you wanted to stay and live on land with me?" Aqua Lad asked Aquamarine.

"No it was because I was sick on dad," Aquamarine said. "But I'd prefer him to you any day."

"Yeah then why are you staying up here?" Aqua Lad asked.

"I have my reasons," She said she looked at Speedy. Aqua Lad didn't notice. Crow walked up.

"Hey I'm Crow," He said.

"Aquamarine," Aquamarine said smiling.

"Aqua Lad"

"Bumble Bee,"

"Speedy."

"And these two" Bumble Bee put a hand on the horse, "are Mas and Menos they only speak Spanish"

"Ok," Crow said. "That's good to know,"

"This is an awesome party isn't it?" Tara said

"Yeah," Aquamarine agreed. The two walked away and started talking.

* * *

(2:00 AM)

After the Party was over Raven had fallen asleep on the couch, so did Shadow. Crow did too only he was on the table. Starfire had fallen asleep o the floor. Cyborg went to his room. Robin, Beast Boy and Tara were the only ones awake. Tara was on the roof alone. Robin was bringing Starfire to her room. Beast Boy was looking for Tara. He found her on the roof.

"Hey," He said.

"Oh Beast Boy," Tara said not turning to face him.

"What you doing up here all alone." Beast Boy asked.

"Oh it got crowded down there," Tara said trying to hide her head.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked trying to look at her.

"Beast Boy where's Raven?"

"Asleep?"

"Shadow?"

"Asleep too,"

"Crow?" she asked with desperation.

"Asleep," He said, "What's wrong?"

"At midnight I turned 16,"

"So it's your birthday?"

"Yes and something happened,"

"What?"

"Get Raven and Shadow?"

"Why what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked worriedly. Tara turned around to face him. Nothing seemed different.

"What happened?" He asked. He noticed two dog ears on top her head. "Where did those come from?"

"I don't know go get them," Tara said. Not only did she have dog ears but she had claws and her senses were heightened. Tara was scared; she didn't know what was happening to her. Beast Boy went down stairs and woke Raven, Crow and Shadow.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" Raven asked annoyed that she had been woken up.

"It's Tara," He said, "Something happened to her," his worry clearly showing. Raven and Shadow stared at him for a moment taking his words in.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked. Beast Boy looked at his watch.

"2:25," He said.

"Oh no," Raven said. "It's happened." the four of them ran up to the roof. They saw Tara sitting on the edge of the tower.

"Tara?" Raven said in

"What's happened to me?" Tara asked not looking at Raven.

"Tara on your sixteenth birthday Kalzar said you and your sister were to transform," Raven said.

"In to what?" Tara asked.

"A half dog demon," Shadow said.

"So I'm stuck like this?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Crow said. Tara began crying. She felt a pain in her head and passed out and almost fell off the edge of the tower but Shadow and Beast Boy grabbed her.

"Come on let's get her inside," Shadow said. Beast boy nodded. The two brought her down to the infirmary to see if anything was wrong with her head.


	9. Chapter 9Confessions of a Sorceress and

**_Chapter 9: The Confessions of a Sorceress and a Changeling_**

**_Flashback-_**

_Tara was, 6 years old, with her mom Arella and Terra was with her too. They were on earth and going somewhere._

_"Mom where are we going?" Tara asked for the thousandth time that day. _

_"And why aren't Raven and Crow with us?" Terra asked, her put matched her twin sisters. _

_"We're going to meet some old friends." Arella said. "And Raven and Crow ware visiting Prince Shadow." They arrived at a park and they saw two women on a bench._

_"Lisa, Liz," Arella said._

_"Oh Arella you made it," Lisa said. She had black hair and dark purplish eyes. Her skin was plae and shone inn the bright sun light._

_"Yeah these are my daughters Olivia and Terra," Arella said._

_"Our boys are over there if you'd like to go play with them," Liz said. She also had black hair only she had green eyes. Tara and Terra walked over to the two boys she indicated. They both had black hair. One had emerald green eyes and the other had dark purplish eyes._

_"Hi I'm Olivia," Tara said._

_"I'm Terra," Terra said._

_"I'm Gar," the green eyed boy said._

_"I'm Garth," The other one said._

_"I like you," Gar said to Tara, "You're pretty," he held out a flower to her. Tara smiled and took it. _

_"Thank you" she said smiling. _

_"I like you," Garth said to Terra._

_"I like you too," Terra said. _

_**Scene change**_

_Tara was in her room on Azerath, with Gar they were now 14. _

_"Rita says I can't see you anymore," Gar said sadly. Tara looked mad. _

_"Why?" she asked. "This is so unfair you're my best friend," she said pouting. _

_"Aw, Liv we both know I'm more than that," Gar said grinning. Tara smiled and jumped up off her bed and grabbed a book from her shelf. And opened it and pulled a flower out. It was flat but looked like it had just been put there. _

_"You still have that?" Gar asked amazed. _

_"Yeah, my mom taught me how to make it look like it's just been picked," Tara said. Gar looked at the flower it looked as good as new._

_"Liv I love you, you know that right," Gar asked. _

_"Yes, Gar and I love you," Tara said. The two looked at each other for awhile. Tara leaned in closer. Gar closed the gap and kissed her. Tara pulled back. "I'll never forget you," she said smiling. _

_"And I'll never forget you," Gar said. Tara pulled a jewelry box out and dug around she pulled out a necklace and broke the pendant in half it was a Ying Yang sign in the shape of a heart. _

_"Here you take half and I'll keep the other," she said. Gar smiled and took his half and put the chain around his neck and tucked the half heart under his shirt. _

_"I'll miss you," Tara said tears forming in her eyes. Gar leaned in and hugged her. _

_"I'll miss you too," Gar said. "But you'll be in my heart now and forever," he said Tara hugged back. She never wanted to let go but she knew he had to leave. She wanted this to last as long as it could. The two stayed like that for awhile not wanting to let the other one go. _

**_End Flashback-_**

Tara woke up in the titan's infirmary. She sat up and looked around, she spotted Beast Boy was sitting next to her asleep. She tried remembering what happened. She shook Beast Boy slightly.

"Beast Boy wake up," She said. He sat up and looked at her.

"Be quite Tara's sleeping," He said closing his eyes and fell asleep again.

"Three…Two…" Tara said, "…One"

"Oh Tara you're awake," Beast Boy said sitting up. He went pull her into a hug, but somehow he messed it up and their lips met. Tara pulled away blushing so did Beast Boy.

"Sorry," Beast Boy muttered.

"Don't Be," Tara said. Beast Boy looked confused at Tara. "I like you BB,"

"Yeah I like you too we're best friends," Beast Boy said not getting what Tara was saying. Tara smiled.

'He's cute when he's clueless,' she thought. "No Beast Boy I like, like you," she said placing her hand on his chin. She turned his head so he was facing her.

"I-Oh," Beas Boy said. Tara pulled him closer. "Uh…Tara w--what are you…" He stammered.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Tara said. Beast Boy did as he was told and leaned in and kissed her. Tara's mind went wild this was Gar, she could tell just by the way he kissed her. Tara leaned into the kiss and deepened it, pulling away when the need for air was too great.

* * *

"So what about Terra? Will she get her memories back?" Crow asked. Him HSadow and Raven were in the Living room talking Robin and Starfire were out and Cyborg was cleaning his 'Baby'.

"No as long as her memories don't come back she won't transform," Raven said.

"So we have to prevent her memories from coming back," Crow said.

"Yes and that'll stall Kalzar's Return here," Shadow said.

"Ok so how do we keep her memories from reawakening?" Crow asked.

"Stay away from her," Raven said.

"Ok that should be easy," Crow said. "Seeing how we don't know where she is."

"So do you think Tara's up yet?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno let's go check," Crow said. The three of them got up and walked to the infirmary. And the door opened the three saw Beast Boy and Tara kissing. Tara quickly pulled away from Beast Boy blushing. Beast Boy was blushing too. He left the room.

"You're awake," Shadow said. Tara got out of her bed and left and went to her room. '_Why at that moment_?' She thought as she paced up and down her room.

That dream what had it meant. Was Beast Boy really Gar if so why didn't he remember her. He promised her he'd never forget her. Why had they been on Azerath? Was he a demon too? Was that the cause of his powers? Did he have the necklace? The kiss.

'_Did he want that as much as I did?_' She thought. She needed to know. She walked over to her door and opened and received a hit to the head. She almost fell over but whoever was at the door caught her. She looked up and it was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," she said as he set her on her feet.

"I need to-" she began, but was cut off. Beast Boy shut her up with a kiss.

"I love you, that's all I know," Beast Boy said. Tara placed her hands on both sides of his face. She smiled and kissed him again. She pulled back and pulled out her half of the necklace. Beast Boy looked at it.

"I have one just like that my mom gave it to me," he said. He left and came back with his half.

"Gar I gave it to you when we were younger," Tara said. Beast Boy looked confused. Tara walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You don't remember do you?" she asked. Beast Boy just gave her a blank stare. She ran over to her book case and pulled out an old flower. It sprouted to life in seconds.

"Liv?" Beast Boy said. Tara smiled.

"So you do remember?" she said smiling. Beast Boy nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I forgot," he said. Tara rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled she knew this was the Gar that had left her all those years ago. Forgetful, but sweet, charming and Cute, definitely cute.


	10. Chapter 10I know Something You Don't Kno

**_Chapter 10: I know Something you don't_**

"Crow leave Tara alone if she likes Beast Boy it's her choice," Shadow said. The two were in the living room for some odd reason they were alone. They knew Cyborg was out, and the Robin was Training Starfire was probably with him learning hand to hand combat, and Tara and Beast Boy were inseparable these last few days so of course they were together. So that left the Question of where Raven was.

"Yeah but she's my sister," Crow said. The two were playing a racing game on the Game station not really paying attention. There were more into the conversation, then the game.

"Crow she'll hate you if you meddle in her personal life," Shadow pointed out.

"But guys are only looking for one thing; I should know I am a boy." Crow said.

"Could've fooled me," Shadow muttered.

"What was that?" Crow asked, turning to look at Shadow. There really was nothing to do crime was at an all time low, all they could do was either play video games or watch TV.

"I said yeah me too," Shadow said.

"And besides she shouldn't even be doing this," Crow said, he lost and put the controller down. Shadow did the same and looked at Crow confused.

"And why not?" Shadow asked curiously.

"She's betrothed," Crow said as if he was talking to a dummy.

"She is?"

"Yeah just like Raven,"

"Raven's betrothed?" Shadow ased shocked.

"Yeah you didn't know that?" Crow said looking at Shadow mirroring Shadow's look.

"No I didn't"

"I thought you knew seeing as it's…Never mind," Crow said smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Shadow asked his brow raised. Crow only smiled like this when he was trying to hide something from someone. Shadow knew the smile and could tell there was something Crow wasn't telling him. He always got it out of Crow in the end, but getting it out was the hard part and most of the time it wasn't worth it.

"No reason," Crow said unconvincingly.

"No you're smiling for a reason now tell me," Shadow said.

"If you don't know, then never mind," Crow said, "I'm not the one you should hear it from,"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked annoyed. Now he really wanted to know but Crow was being more difficult than normal, and that made Shadow want to know even more.

"I didn't say anything," Crow said he got up and went to his room.

"Crow wait," Shadow said following him. "Why can't you tell me?" he asked. Crow stopped and turned around and placed his hands on Shadow's Shoulders.

"Oh Shadow poor naïve Shadow," Crow said as he walked away from his confused friend. "I love knowing something you don't"

"Come on just tell me," shadow said.

"You know I don't think I will," Crow said. "I see why you do this it's so much fun," Crow said as his door closed in Shadow's confused face. Shadow stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Crow never found something out before him, he was always the first to know.

* * *

Over the next few days Crow kept reminding Shadow that he knew something He didn't.

"I know something you don't," Crow said repeatedly in a sing song voice. The two were in the living room again. Robin and Starfire had gone out, Cyborg and Beast Boy went out to see a new Zombie Movie, Raven was I her room and Tara was siting in the corner of the living room reading nether noticed her there.

"Crow shut up," Shadow yelled annoyed.

"Why?" Crow asked.

"Because it's annoying." Raven said as she walked into the room as Crow started up again. "So you know something Shadow doesn't?" She asked.

"Yeah and he won't shut up," Shadow said annoyed.

"How did that happen?" Raven asked.

"You don't even know," Crow said, he didn't hear Raven's question.

"What?" Raven asked, forgetting her question. She knew she was betrothed, but her mom would never tell her who it was.

"Who your betrothed to," Crow said.

"You know who it is?" Raven said interested.

"I do too," Tara said, the three turned to look at her for the first time. None of them had noticed she was there.

"You do?" Raven said.

"I just said that didn't I?" Tara said annoyed.

"So who is it?" Raven asked.

"Crow tell her," Tara said.

"No way you,"

"just do it,"

"I don't want to,"

"Do it," Tara said giving him a death glare.

"Ok, Ok I'll do it," He said giving in. "Ok Rae just so you know I'm not lying in any

way"

"Just get on with it," Raven said, "and don't call me Rae." she added. For years she anted to know, but now she was scared it was going to be someone she hated.

"Well let's just say he the prince from Dras-Leona" Crow said. Raven thought for a second.

"Wait Dras-Leona that is where Shadow is…" She said. She looked at Tara who nodded.

"So Crow, Shady how did you two get on the topic of who Raven was betrothed to?" Tara asked changing the subject.

"We…uh…we were j--ust talking….talking about you and Beast Boy." Crow said

nervously. "Why were you talking about me," Tara asked.

"Uh…we weren't," Shadow said glaring at Crow.

"We were just talking about how lovey dovey and stuff you two were," Crow said. "I mean who said that" He said looking around.

****

BAM

He was on the ground groaning in stood above him glaring at him. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Now tell the truth," Tara said rounding on Shadow. Who took a few steps backwards, while holding his hands up in a defeated gesture.

"Ok, ok," Shadow said, "We were talking about you and BB and how you can't be with him,"

"What do you mean?" Tara asked confused.

"Yes, like Raven you are betrothed," Crow said standing up holding his cheek where Tara hit him.

"I am?" Tara said. Why hadn't anyone told here.

"Yes, his name is Sukllblaka, and he is from Uru'baen," Raven said looking at the

ground.

"Uru'baen?" Tara said.

"Yes where you father was born," Shadow said.

"but why?" Tara said.

"It was Kalzar's wish," Raven said.

"So you see you can't be with Beast Boy," Crow said.

"Yes I can you can't make me marry someone I've never met especially a demon," Tara said, her anger returning.

"But you're half demon," Crow pointed out.

"So," Tara said leaving the room. She wasn't going to marry him she didn't even know him and he was probably like almost every from Uru'baen demon self centered and evil. she wasn't going to no one could make her. She entered her room and laid down thinking about what the others said. She heard someone coming. She stood up and answered it before the person reached the door. It was Starfire.

"hey Star," Tara said.

"Hello Friend how did you know I was coming?" Starfire asked. Tara pointed to her ears.

"I heard you," Tara said.

"Oh well I was wondering if you would like to journey to the mall of shopping with me?" Starfire said.

"Sure sounds fun," Tara said. She needed to get out and clear her head. She had received so much information in such little time. "So is it just me and you or did you get Rae to come," Starfire shook her head.

"She does not wish to come," she said.

"Ok so when do we leave," Tara asked.

"Right now if you wish to," Starfire said.

"Yeah let's go," Tara said.


	11. Chapter 11 The Premonition

**_Chapter 11: The Premonition_**

Tara and Starfire left the tower after telling the others where they were going. They arrived at the mall and looked around. They found a small clothes shop and went in and looked around. In the end Tara had bought a Happy Bunny t-shirt that said 'Take a picture it'll last longer' and a dark blue shirt that said 'The World does revolve around me' in the background it said 'U 'Heart(A picture of a heart) me' Starfire found nothing she liked. They stopped in the food court to relax for a bit.

"This is fun," Tara said. Her and Raven never did anything like this when they were younger. Raven was always locked up in her room. If she wasn't in her room she was in Dras-Leona with Shadow, or with Arella, either way she was always avoiding her and Crow.

"I am glad you joined the team," Starfire said. "Friend Raven would never do something like this," she added.

"Yeah Rae's a grouch," Tara said.

"I heard that," came Raven's voice from behind Tara. Tara smiled and turned to face Raven.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked shocked to see her sister out of the tower, for a reason other than crime fighting.

"Why aren't you two picking up on your communicators?" Raven asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked confused.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you two for an hour now," Raven explained.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"Nothing really it's just You two missed training," Raven said.

"What how?" Tara said looking at her watch. "We lost track of time I guess," she said.

"So how come you haven't been answering your communicators?" Raven asked. Tara and Starfire dug around in their pockets they couldn't find their communicators.

"I can't find it," Tara said, as she looked in her bags tryinf to see if it fell in one of them.

"Nor can I," Starfire said.

"You lost them," Raven said.

"I had it when we left I swear," Tara said.

"Me too," Starfire said.

"Then where are they?" Raven asked. The two girls shrugged, they couldn't just disappear, but some how they did.

"You do believe us Rae don't you?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, let's get going before Robin gets really mad," Raven said slightly annoyed that Tara called her Rae.

"Yea we wouldn't want Porcupine head to throw a fit now would we?' Tara asked grinning. The three girls left the mall and headed to the tower.  


* * *

  
"Where were you two?" Robin asked Tara and Starfire, as they walked into the room.

'He was waiting for us?' Tara thought. 'this must've been important or something.'

"We lost track of time," Starfire said.

"And our communicators." Tara mumbled while looking at the ground.

"How?" Robin asked. the two girls shrugged.

"Well I'm just going to go," Tara said and before Robin could stop her she left the room. She walked down the hall. She ran into Beast Boy. "Oh hey BB," She said.

"oh hey-Tara," He said. He looked around. "I-uh we can't…" he began.

"Did Crow and Shadow talk to you?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"What would give you that idea?" Beast Boy asked as he nervously looked around.

"1 Your nervous and 2 Shadow and Crow are over there," she said pointing into the shadows. "Look you two stay out of my life you can't tell who I can and can't see." she said advancing towards the shadows she then turned and stormed off to her room. She entered her room and sent reached her nose she wrinkled it in disgust. she looked around and found the source. There was a disembodied head. It was of a demon it head two red eyes and silvery hair.

"So your Tara?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Tara asked.

"I'm Sukllblaka of Uru'baen," a demon said stepping out from the shadows. He had pure black eyes and silver hair, and he wore a long black cloak that covered his body.

Tara sat up in her bed she looked around her heart pounding her head turned from side to side. 'Where he go' she thought as she looked around the room for Sukllblaka. He had just vanished.

She heard footsteps stood up and opened the door and received a hit to the head. She looked up and saw Starfire.

"Hey Star," Tara said rubbing her head.

"Oh sorry friend," Starfire said. "I was wondering if you'd like to journey to the mall of shopping with me?" she asked.

"Uh…Sure," Tara said. She had a weird feeling about this

* * *

  
Tara was walking down the hall after dodging Robin. She was deep in thought. She felt something brush against her arm. She looked up and saw Beast Boy.

"Oh hey BB," she said.

"oh hey-Tara," He said. He looked around. "I-uh we can't…" he began.

"Did Crow and Shadow talk to you?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"What would give you that idea?" Beast Boy asked as he nervously looked around.

"1 Your nervous and 2 Shadow and Crow are over there," she said pointing into the shadows. "Look you two stay out of my life you can't tell who I can and can't see." she said advancing towards the shadows she turned and stormed off to her room. She entered her room and sent reached her nose she wrinkled it in disgust. she looked around and found the source. There was a disembodied head. It was of a demon it head two red eyes, and silvery hair. She walked out of her room a clam expression on her face. She saw Shadow and Crow.

"she clam," Crow said.

"To Clam," Shadow said. As sensing what was coming next Crow covered his ears.

"What are you-" Shadow began, looking at Crow weird.

"Why the hell is there a demon head in my bed?!" Tara burst out yelling. Shadow jumped back as if he were burned.

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked putting his hands down.

"There is a demon head in my bed," Tara said, lowering her voice somewhat.

"A demon head are you sure?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Tara said annoyed. She had no idea what was going on and obviously these two did but weren't telling her.

"He's here," Crow said. He left. Tara and Shadow followed him to Raven's Room, he knocked on the door. "Raven open the door," He yelled. The door opened a slit revealing part of Raven's face.

"He's here," Shadow said.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"can anyone tell me why the hell there is a demon head in my bed?" Tara yelled annoyed that she had been forgotten.

"Tara in Uru'baen, in order to marry you have to kill your enemy and give the head to your 'love'," Raven explained.

"So Skullblaka is here?" Tara said in a not thrilled voice. Raven nodded. "So where is he?" Raven shrugged. "This is just great," Tara said. She headed to her room. She sat down on her bed. She then noticed the head was gone and was replaced by her communicator.


End file.
